


play with me some more

by alykapedia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alykapedia/pseuds/alykapedia
Summary: Phichit Chulanont@phichit_chu@katsuki_yuuri but the real question is if you gave @v_nikiforov more than a little taste ;)勝生 勇利@katsuki_yuuri@phichit_chu In Mariah's words: I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN(Or: That one where Phichit continues to be a gift.)





	play with me some more

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [honey sweet and slow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332669) by [alykapedia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alykapedia/pseuds/alykapedia). 



> Cleaning up my files and happened upon this!! This is sort of an accompaniment for [honey sweet and slow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9332669) and references a line from it i.e. Phichit's non-official wedding gift. Not required reading but aaaaaaa if you wanted some honeymoon sap, then UH you should haha
> 
> Title is from that Mariah Carey song. You know the one.
> 
> Probs chock-full of mistakes. Hit me up for any glaring ones.

"You're welcome." Phichit says with a wide grin, dropping a sleek thumb drive onto Viktor's hand. The younger man glances at Yuuri who was currently dancing with a blushing Yurio, before turning back to Viktor. "They're mostly pictures of Yuuri back in Detroit, because I know for a fact that he didn't take a lot of pictures." Phichit explains, glancing back again at Yuuri to make sure he was still occupied. "And there's a little something in there that I promised myself I'd show to Yuuri's future spouse. So, congrats!"

"Oh?" Viktor raises an amused eyebrow, closing his hand over the thumbdrive and quickly pocketing it. "Should I be worried?"

"Let's just say that if you enjoyed Yuuri pole dancing at the GPF Banquet," Phichit says, voice pitched low. "Then you're gonna love it."

 

.

 

Three days before they leave for the honeymoon, Viktor plugs in the black thumb drive and settles down on the couch. Yuuri's out walking Makkachin and running errands, giving him the perfect opportunity to finally peruse whatever it is Phichit had wanted him to see.

He quickly browses through the folder, making a mental note to check out the pictures later and maybe print some of them out, before finally reaching a video file labeled _touchmybodyyy.mp4_. Viktor clicks on the icon. Twice. 

The video opens up to show a much younger Yuuri in a dance studio.

"I don't know about this, Phichit."The Yuuri in the video says, twisting his hands in the hem of the large shirt—that says "I <3 Viktor Nikiforov" and Viktor is going to find out where that shirt went if it's the last thing he does—he has on. 

"Come ooon, Yuuri! You promised." Phichit’s voice whines and the video jostles as he moves to sit. With the new angle, Viktor can see the tight pair of spandex shorts that Yuuri was wearing, the ends barely showing under the oversized shirt. It's a very nice angle and Viktor sends out a thanks to eighteen-year-old Phichit.

Yuuri looks unimpressed, hands finally pausing in their fretting. "I did, but I don't remember agreeing to you taking a video of this though."

"It was in the fine print. It's not like I'm going to post it anywhere. I'll just keep it for black mail." 

A single eyebrow rises before Yuuri is crossing his arms across his chest. "That's not really convincing me to do this, you realize,"

"Yuuri!"

"Fine, fine. Just play the damn song." Yuuri says, before spluttering when the song starts to play. "Phichit!"

The video jostles again. "What? It's a good song! I heard you singing along to this the other day!"

"It doesn't mean I want to dance to it!" Yuuri says, even as his hips start to sway.

And it obviously isn't lost on Phichit because he's calling out, "Lies! You're already dancing to it."

Yuuri grimaces, before finally reaching for the pole beside him. He does a tight little spin and stops, pointing at the camera with a glare. "I better not see this video anywhere."

 

.

 

The first thing Viktor does after he watches the video (three times, just to be sure) is scream into a pillow. Because twenty-one-year-old Yuuri Katsuki in his oversized "I <3 Viktor Nikiforov" shirt and violet spandex shorts has broken him and Viktor does not think that he will ever recover. He thanks his lucky stars and considers sending a text to Mama Hiroko to thank her for bringing Yuuri into the world.

The next thing he does is send Phichit a text. Several texts.

 

 

 

> **Phichit Chulanont**
> 
>  
> 
> pls tell me you have more videos 
> 
> I have an entire cloud drive worth of vids,  
>  what do you take me for? I'm not an  
>  amateur.
> 
> I'll send you a link later. I wasn't able to  
>  include the rest in the thumb drive because  
>  my laptop got a virus.
> 
> But I take it you enjoyed it? ;)
> 
> do u think yuuri would be opposed  
>  to installing a pole in our bedroom? 
> 
> HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. If this is how you react   
>  to the Touch My Body one, I can't wait until  
>  you watch the Ego vid. 
> 
>  

.

 

“Oh my god.”

Viktor stiffens at the sound, slowly turning to see Yuuri staring at the screen in horror. And maybe Viktor should’ve just continued watching the video on his laptop, but it had been such a waste not to watch Yuuri pole dancing on their really nice, high-definition 72” television. 

Brown eyes meet blue before Yuuri’s gaze falls on the remote control sitting innocently on the coffee table.  A beat of silence passes before they’re both diving for the remote, Viktor’s hands grappling with Yuuri’s, both of them scrambling to the floor in a heap of limbs. He narrowly escapes being brained by a sharp elbow but ends up with Yuuri’s knee on his spleen. Yuuri crawls over him to reach the remote on his outstretched arm, eyes wide and frantic, and Viktor acts completely on instinct and flings the remote under the sofa. 

Yuuri shrieks, grappling under the sofa and Viktor can only watch as the scene unfolds. There’s a brief moment where he gets distracted by Yuuri’s ass, wiggling enticingly in front of him, before it gets chased away by a triumphant shout. 

“Ha!” 

 

.

 

 **Phichit Chulanont** @phichit_chu

@katsuki_yuuri but the real question is if you gave @v_nikiforov more than a little taste ;)

 

 **勝生** **勇利** @katsuki_yuuri

@phichit_chu In Mariah's words: I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN

 

 **Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov** @v_nikiforov

@phichit_chu @katsuki_yuuri gave me what I deserve too #blessed #superspicykatsudon #vkusno

 

 **勝生** **勇利** @katsuki_yuuri

@v_nikiforov you can go on the honeymoon by yourself

 

**Author's Note:**

> for everyone's reference, [Chris Koo's Ego vid](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8hLR9IF3Nr0)
> 
>  
> 
> [also chel and i screaming at each other abt this vid HAHA](http://alykapediaaa.tumblr.com/post/160151805081/re-yuuri-katsuki-being-a-size-queen)


End file.
